Laparoscopic surgery is a type of minimally-invasive surgery typically performed through small incisions in the abdomen. Laparoscopic surgery is associated with many ergonomic challenges and therefore there are continuous efforts to improve the ergonomics of laparoscopic surgery.
Minimally-invasive surgical procedures have been augmented by technological developments designed to improve the efficiency and outcome of these procedures. For example, laparoscopic surgery may be aided by surgical robots, whereby a surgeon operates the robot from a nearby console or from a remote location. Some of the advantages of robotically-assisted minimally-invasive surgery are precision and improved tool manipulation. Robotic surgery typically utilizes a motor mechanism that manipulates and provides precision control over the surgical tool.